Shodd
"Overwatch Stormfront Division: OPEN FIRE!"-Shodd. Commander David Shodd jr. is one of the main antagonists who makes his debut in episode 6. He is in charge of the Stormfront Division, though at times he calls it Overwatch Stormfront Division due to his relation with the Combine Overwatch. He has gone through several changes of appearance, though he kept his cap. Personality and appearances Shodd is reckless and aggressive, taking great enjoyment out of causing chaos. Other than that, he is quite stubborn as well, not resting before he completed his goal. He also tends to come over as quite menacing. His first appearance was that of a regular Combine Shotgun soldier, with a slightly darker suit, red eyes, and a skull emblem. His current appearance is that of a dark, armored person with a menacing mask and white eyes. Backstory David Shodd started his carreer in City 8 where he fought as a resistance fighter. He was ultimately taken down by a Civil Protection unit who struck him in the back of his head, along with a friend of him called Frank. As with some resistance fighters captured by the Combine, David and Frank were taken and altered. However, during the process in which their memories were erased, the power went out and the process was interrupted. This made it so that David remembered almost everything, but extremely vague. Same happened with Frank. Believing the process was completed, the Combine soldiers that were guarding the two took them and placed them into a regular Combine Overwatch soldier's armor. The two recognized each other apparently, David remembered Frank's name. Frank did not remember David's, and David himself with remembering it. Thus he took on the alias of Shodd, knowing it is his last name. The two still knew they were friends and did everything they did in their life as resistance fighters. Both of them climbed ranks within the Overwatch really fast. Frank became a Combine Elite, and David became a Shotgun soldier. However, with the death of Dr. Wallace Breen, David and Frank lost their job at City 17. David and Frank were both still present in the Citadel when it blew up, and both of them miraculously survived. They were flung all the way to a place far away from City 17, and close to Jason's Neighborhood. It was then, however, that the friendship between David and Frank began to weaken. David became obsessed with money. He had found out that being a mercenary pays off quite well. He began solo, but quickly got a small team together. He showed less and less interest in Frank the bigger his team grew. When Frank found out that David was killing people for money, he tried to explain to him it was a bad idea. It was then that David lost all sense and reason. He called out to Frank: "I want and NEED the money! With money, I can change my life! I am BORN to kill! This is my destiny! If you aren't with me, you are against me! If you aren't my ally, you are my ENEMY! It's simple as that Frank!" Ever since then, David and Frank avoided each other. Frank avoided David in fear that his best friend had gone mad, and he did not want to see that. David became more obsessed with money, and murder. David's team eventually grew to be the Overwatch Stormfront Division. Category:Bad Guys Category:High Rank